


Airachnid's Dilemma

by Seeker_Obsessed



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeker_Obsessed/pseuds/Seeker_Obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airachnid goes into heat and has a 'breakdown'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airachnid's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested back in February and I finally finished it. I'm so sorry it took so long Anon and I hope it's satisfactory.

Airachnid thrust her digits into her tight, sopping valve, silently cursing her slender appendages for not being enough.

Her heat had started earlier that orbital cycle and to top it off, she was out of suppressors, having used the last of her supply during her previous heat in the depths of space.

Suppressors weren’t hard to make, but in a war where supplies were limited, getting the needed items was sometimes tricky.

She forced another digit in, wincing slightly. She was determined to use her whole servo if it meant relief. Wouldn’t that be grand if she got it stuck. She would rather hack off her own arm than visit the med-bay though.

The med-bay!

Surely the ship had to have a supply. She found it hard to believe Megatron would willingly indulge his heat. A disturbed yet snide grin plastered her face plate. Wouldn’t that be a sight to see...

She shook the images from her processor and reluctantly closed her panel.

*

She waited in the hall shadows, watching the med-bay door. A vehicon had entered and hadn’t come out so it was safe to assume the _good_ doctor was in.

But there was a fat chance she was going to ask the red mech for the suppressors. No, she didn’t need him having something on her.

The vehicon finally emerged with fresh weldings and hurried in the other direction to his next shift.

Airachnid checked her chronometer, the light whirr of her cooling fans starting to get on her nerves. If the doctor had been working since the schedule stated, he was overdue for his rations. That’s when she would act.

Just as she’d predicted, Knockout stepped out of the med-bay. He gave a small stretch then headed in the direction of the fuel room.

As soon as he was out of sight, Airachnid hurried into the med-bay making a bee-line for the cabinets. She rummaged through drawers and bins as fast as she could. There was no telling when he would return.

Another door—that clearly wasn’t the main door—hissed open and she spun around to find Breakdown entering the room.

Scrap, she’d forgotten about him.

He gave a startled growl and stepped toward her, “what are you doing in here?” he stopped within arm’s reach staring menacingly at her.

Airachnid pressed her back against the counter, optics narrowed and alt-legs twitching slightly. There was no hiding the open cupboards and strewn supplies. Just as an excuse nearly formed, her fans kicked up a notch. Her optics widened in horror as the pieces visibly clicked in the bruiser’s processor.

So he wasn’t as stupid as she’d thought.

Airachnid narrowed her optics again.

“Well, well, well...” he sneered, “does the eight legged freak have an itch she can’t scratch?”

Airachnid grabbed his chest plating and yanked him down to her optic level, quickly making a decision, he was better than nothing, “you gonna do something about, or just stare?” she snarled.

Breakdown growled back. A moment of hesitation before he glanced at the closest med-berth, “up against the berth,” he ordered.

Airachnid was startled briefly from her glower. She glanced at the berth then back at her potential partner. Was he serious?

“Well?” Breakdown snapped.

Airachnid snarled and stepped toward the berth. She planted her servos firmly on the surface and looked back at the mech, “if you tell anyone about this...”

“I’m not gonna tell anyone,” he assured coming up behind her, “consider it my deed of the vorn,” he said kicking her pedes apart.

“Oh you poor spark, this must be so difficult for you,” she deadpanned, settling on her elbow joints to give him better access. Her interface panel snapped open without being instructed as she got into position. She decided to ignore the rising embarrassment. Her chronometer ticked away and nothing happened. “What are you waiting for?” she snapped glancing back at the large mech.

“Give me a klik!” he snapped back as he palmed his interface plating.

Airachnid groaned and faced forward again. Moments later she felt something blunt press up against her array.

Now they were getting somewhere.

His massive servos grabbed her hips and he pressed the head of his spike to her valve opening.

She hissed as he drove in, hilting in a single motion. The brute was anything but gentle. She bit back a moan as her nodes lit up in his wake. He even reached the farther back ones that she couldn’t reach.

Oh that was lovely.

He pulled back and shoved back in, sending her sprawling forward.

She pushed against the berth for support and ground against his array. Her front paneling retracted and her spike pressurized, rubbing against the berths surface. She shuddered at the sensation. Why couldn’t heats be focused on spikes, that sounded much more pleasant. Breakdown bucked again and a moan slipped from her.

Breakdown quickly found a pace to his liking and went to work.

He slammed against the nodes in the back of her valve but it wasn’t enough, she needed more. She leaned up and pushed against his chest, earning a disgruntled growl, and flipped around. She sat up on the edge of the berth and spread her legs wide for him.

Breakdown’s attitude quickly changed when he realized her aim. He pressed back up against her and slid back in in one hard thrust.

Airachnid leaned back on her servos and once again ground against his interface array reveling in the pleasure soaked pain his girth caused. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to go deeper.

Breakdown gripped her shoulder and pushed her on to her back, hiking one of his knee struts next to her on the berth.

Airachnid arched at the new sensation, oh she was close. She trailed her digits up his abdomen and chest and grabbed hold of his collar armor, jerking him down closer to her level. “Faster!” she demanded.

Breakdown growled but obeyed, finding knew purchase on the berth, and set a harder faster pace.

Airachnid let her helm fall back as a static filled moan escaped her vocalizer.

So close. So very, very, close—

An overload racked through her.

Her vision went white as the pleasurable crackles shorted her senses and seized her frame. When she came to, Breakdown was trembling slightly above her panting. He hoisted himself up and pulled out of her. She felt very little fluid drip between her legs which meant most of it had managed to get to her gestational chamber.

That should satisfy the heat.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, there were no warnings on her HUD, her chassis’ temperature was leveling out and everything was how it should be.

She heard Breakdown’s panel shift back into place and something soft landed on her abdomen.

A cloth.

“Hurry and clean yourself up,” Breakdown huffed, sorting the mess she’d made of the storage, “Knockout should be back any minute.”

Right, she’d forgotten about him. She grudgingly stood up and wiped her inner thighs and interface array down before closing her panel. A quick check of her abdomen showed she hadn’t overloaded by spike, which was typical for a heat.

Breakdown came over with another cloth and quickly wiped the fluids off the berth. He grabbed her cloth and tossed them both in the appropriate container just as the main door slid open revealing the Knockout holding two energon cubes.

“What are _you_ doing here?” he asked eyeing her. He glanced at Breakdown but his optics never quiet left her.

“I was just leaving,” Airachnid said giving him an all too sweet smile. She made toward the door and grabbed one of the cubes. She ignored the medic’s disgruntled yelp and gave the blue brute a final glance then left. But not before noticing the confused look the medic gave Breakdown.

One thing was certain, she’d be back. Her heat was likely to need another round and if not...well it’d be fun to show Breakdown what it felt like to be bent over something.

END.


End file.
